


doin' slappys at the circle k

by sourcheeks



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: “Never shoulda got you that skateboard.” Bill elbowed Ted without any real malice.“Don’t worry, dude, I’ll totally get you one for your birthday.” Ted knocked their shoulders together.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	doin' slappys at the circle k

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "skate or die" by teenage bottlerocket

Ted was sitting on the sidewalk outside of the Circle K, his skateboard under his feet, pushing it idly back and forth as he frowned at his notebook. 

“Maybe this environment isn’t conducive to creativity,” Bill wondered aloud, pacing back and forth in front of his best friend.

Ted wrinkled his nose. “What does ‘conducive’ mean?”

Bill shrugged. “I dunno, I heard my dad say it.”

Ted looked down at his notebook. The margins were filled with doodles, but the actual page was deeply empty of lyrics. He snapped it shut, getting up. “Man. Why doesn’t Rufus just give us some of our songs from the future?”

Bill rolled his eyes. “It’s against the rules.”

Ted sighed, shoving his notebook into his backpack. He glanced up at Bill with a grin, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Hey, race you to the bottom of the hill, dude!” He took off on his skateboard, leaving Bill yelling after him. 

“Ted, you cheater!” Bill caught up with him, out of breath with his hands on his knees. “You totally suck!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re slow!” Ted laughed, grunting as Bill pushed him. He pushed back, and they were pretty soon engaged in the sort of half-fighting, half-hugging routine that guys who don’t actually know how to fight always end up in. 

“Okay, okay, you win, dude.” Ted laughed, pushing Bill off him. The boys lay in the grass together, catching their breath. 

“Never shoulda got you that skateboard.” Bill elbowed Ted without any real malice. 

“Don’t worry, dude, I’ll totally get you one for your birthday.” Ted knocked their shoulders together. 

“Radical.” Bill smiled. 

Ted sat up, grabbing the skateboard and his backpack from the ditch they’d fallen into when Bill tackled him. He just held the skateboard at his side on the walk home, so Bill could keep pace with him. 

“You know, if we never manage to write a song, we could totally be famous skateboarders together,” Ted suggested. 

“Totally!” Bill jumped onto Ted’s idea as eagerly as always. Neither of them were known for their intelligence, but if you asked Bill, Ted was the smartest dude around. “You’ll have to teach me how, though.”

Ted immediately dropped his skateboard onto the sidewalk. “Hop on, dude.”

Bill put one foot on the skateboard, but when he lifted the other, the skateboard shot out from under him, and he landed flat on his ass. 

“Woah, Bill, dude!” Ted crouched next to him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, man.” Bill waved him off. “Come on, let’s try again.”

Ted kept a grip on Bill’s arm to keep him from falling this time. “Okay, now just kick your foot, like this.” Ted mimed pushing himself forward with one foot, letting go of Bill’s arm. 

Actually, it wasn’t that hard. Bill was pretty sure he was getting the hang of it, until he reached the corner and realized he didn’t know how to turn. He thought to put his sneaker to the pavement a moment too late, toppling into a bush. 

“Bill!” Ted ran up to help him, but he was clearly stifling laughter. Bill shot him a look. 

“That was most gnarly, bro.” Ted pulled Bill out of the bush, picking leaves out of his friend’s hair. “Are you alright?”

Bill looked himself over. A few minor scratches, and he was embarrassed, but he’d live. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s just go home, man.” 

Ted nodded, tossing his arm around Bill’s shoulders. “Yeah, dude. We can try again tomorrow.”

“Skateboarding or songwriting?”

Ted beamed. “Both!”


End file.
